A replay attack may refer to the unauthorized capture of a data communication from a sender, and retransmission of the captured data by an unauthorized party as if the retransmission originated from the original sender. In a computer network environment, a replay attack can be employed by an unauthorized party to gain access to restricted services by faking the identity of an authorized user. For example, an access credential that a user provides to an authorization entity to gain access to a service from a service provider can be captured by an unauthorized party. The unauthorized party in possession of the access credential can retransmit it to the authorization entity to obtain the service from the service provider.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.